The Texas Showdown Massacre
by FireLightning
Summary: Chapter 1: Clay gets a letter from his dad, saying that his sister has been kidnapped by a new villain. Will the Xiaolin Warriors rescue her in time? Rated K for scary action and some languages.


A/N: My third Xiaolin Showdown story! I hope you enjoy it! I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, so please don't sue. This story continues from "Thunder Strike" in which Ryan stays with the Xiaolin Warriors, but at the same time, Jack invents a new evil Ryan Rino clone! How will the real Ryan survive this one? For now, this story will be focused on Clay, as his sister is kidnapped by a new villain. Will Clay rescue her? Find out, as I present... "The Texas Showdown Massacre!"

_'Twas a beautiful day at the Xiaolin Temple. It had been two weeks after the defeat of the Crimson Gladiator. It was a quarter until noon, and Ryan Rino was practicing his new attack, after sacrificing his old attack "Roundhouse Kick" to improve his element. His eyes were closed tight as the wind blew gently. His two arms rose into the air, and the skies all of the sudden began to darken. Flashes of thunder roared across the sky, and lightning bursted right to Ryan's two hands. Soon, his hands began to form a globe-like energy. He then clasped his hands together, concentrating with all of his might. Then, he seperated his hands, twelve inches apart, and soon the globe-like energy began to grow and grow. It then formed a HUGE energy. Ryan then opened his eyes..._

_"Electron Blast, LIGHTNING!" Ryan shouted out, but before he could lash his new attack forward against the post-dummy..._

_"HEY, RYAN!" Omi called out._

_Ryan screamed like crazy, as he raised his arms, and a HUGE energy blast made of lightning went up into the sky. Seconds later, it disappeared out of sight. Ryan sighed... his practice attack failed, and then he turns to Omi._

_"Omi, I don't think now is a good time to talk," he said._

_"Why?" Omi asked._

_"Because I'm learning a new attack... well, almost. I had to sacrifice my Roundhouse Kick attack for this wonderful new attack called the Electron Blast."_

_"I am sure there was nothing wrong with you attack you had earlier," Omi said._

_"Oh, I thought it was still a cool attack, but this could be a little better. If I want to defeat any enemies I face, this is the way to go," Ryan said._

_"But what about your Eye-of-Dashi?" Omi asked._

_Ryan laughed. "Oh, don't worry. I'll still use that, but in the meantime, I can't wait for this! And speaking of Shen-Gong-Wu, can't you believe that there isn't any new single Shen-Gong-Wu yet?"_

_"I know," said Omi. "This is most boing!"_

_"You mean, 'boring?'"_

_"That, too."_

_"Still, we haven't seen Jack Spicer, Wuya, and Katnappe. I wonder if they're still mad about what happened to the Crimson Gladiator," Ryan said._

_"Aw, I am not sure about that."_

_Before Ryan could say another word, a huge scream erupted from the Xiaolin Temple. Omi and Ryan jumped._

_"What was that?" Omi asked._

_"I'll tell you one thing... it's sure not a happy scream. That sounded like Clay!" _

_"We better rescue to his presence," Omi said._

_"You mean, 'Come to his rescue?'" Ryan corrected._

_"That, too, but we do not have the time for this!"_

_Ryan and Omi ran into the Xiaolin Temple, and noticed Kimiko and Raimundo watching Clay as tears rolled down his eyes._

_"Guys, what happened?" Ryan asked._

_"It's awful, Ryan, just awful," Raimundo said._

_"My sister, Jesse, has been kidnapped! I received this letter from my dad, telling me that Jesse has been kidnapped," Clay said. _

_"Did your father tell you to come home?" Kimiko asked._

_"Yes, he did, but I reckon he'll be sad to see that Jesse has been kidnapped," Clay said._

_"Who's Jesse?" Ryan asked._

_"He's Clay's sister and a member of the Black Vipers," Raimundo said._

_"Where's Dojo? We need him," Ryan said._

_"He should have been done with his resting by now," Omi said._

_"Did somebody call me?" Dojo asked as he slithered next to Omi._

_"Clay's sister has been kidnapped, so we need to go to Texas to rescue her," Ryan said._

_"We will need to use any Shen-Gong-Wu for this emergency," Omi said._

_They did so, as they went to the Shen-Gong-Wu vault._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Meanwhile, at Jack's basement..._

_"It has been done, my empress," an evil voice said._

_"Perfect! You did so well, my evil one," Wuya said._

_A mysterious shadow figure revealed himself in the light. He appeared to have a cowboy outfit with gloves, boots, belts, but instead of a gun, he was equipped with lasers, an old cowboy hat, and a hood to hide his mysterious face. His eyes were glowing red._

_"Shadow Ryan, this is perfect," Katnappe said._

_"Thank you, my friend," Shadow Ryan said._

_"I wonder how you did it," Jack said, who appeared to be jealous._

_"Well, it's simple. I found a long-dead skeleton of a cowboy. Then, I put layers of metals around his skeletal body to make it look like a robot, but then, I found cowboy clothes I stole from the stores of Texas, including gloves, boots, belts, hats, a white shirt, a brown vest, and black pants. I also gave him a hood, so everyone could see the terror from his red eyes. Also, I gave him the ability for his hands to be transformed intoa huge drill, from each arm, and chainsaws," Shadow Ryan explained._

_"Jack, you sure did invent a genius here," Katnappe said._

_"I thought I was a genius," Jack whimpered._

_"We shall name him... Steelix," Shadow Ryan said. "That's what I named him earlier."_

_"Threatening and perfect,"Wuya said._

_"Anyway, we'll have to complete the mission by kidnapping all of the Xiaolin Warriors," Steelix said._

_"But what about me? I have been dying to get my hands on that Ryan Rino," Shadow Ryan said._

_"You shall go with him," Wuya said._

_"I'll go, too!" Katnappe said._

_"So will I, but if Shadow Ryan shows off again, he'll be kicked out of this mission for good," Jack said._

_"Oh, I don't think you'll be able to do that, because if you do, I shall go 'Dark Lightning' upon you," Shadow Ryan said._

_Jack gulped._

_"Soon, the Warriors will leave for Texas, and when they do, we shall trap them and put an end to them forever!" Wuya exclaimed._

_Jack, Steelix, Katnappe, Shadow Ryan, and Wuya laughed upon the afternoon skies, as the clouds finally started to gather._

A/N: Okay, so rough start, but it will get good later, I promise you that!So, we'll get plenty of action of the Xiaolin Warriors versus our new challenger, Steelix, and Shadow Ryan versus Ryan, the battle for survival! Will the baddies finally be victorious? Find out later! Rate and Review, and no flames!


End file.
